


A Baby!

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Series: NCIS mpreg part 1 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Tony finds out he is pregnant!





	A Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Tony's POV

I smiled at the test in my hand telling me it was positive. We were wanting kids for the past year. Now we are getting one. I walked out of the bathroom and head to the bedroom where Gibbs was reading a book his back against the pillows. I grabbed the book out of his hands and place it on the bed. "Hey!" He says glaring at me. I smirked. "Close your eyes," I say and he sighs and closes his eyes.

I place the test in his hands. "Open them," I say and he opens his eyes and looks at the test. His eyes widen and I smile big. He looks at me with a huge smile and pulls him into a hug. "I'll be a dad again." He whispers. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm so happy that we are going to be parents," I say and suddenly cover my mouth and rush to the bathroom. I fall on my knees and throw up into the bowl. I felt a hand on my back moving in circles. "Ugh, I hate this." Gibbs chuckles." Shannon also complained." Gibbs says and I smiled. "Of course she did."

We walk in and I sat down. Normally I would say something to Ziva or Mcgee but I was too tired too. I look up at them and they gave me a look. "What?" I ask. "No insults or funny remarks? Are you dying?" Mcgee asks. I rolled my eyes. "No, I am not dying. Too tired to say anything." I say and Ziva smirks. I shook my head. "Didn't happen last night," I say. "Mmm are you sick?" Ziva asks. " No," I say and Gibbs walks in. "We have a case." He says and I sigh.

After the case was over I stood up and Gibbs hands me decaf coffee. "There is something wrong with you Tony." She says. "What that I'll have to drink decaf for nine months?" I smirked and their eyes widen. I laugh." You pregnant!?" Ziva asks." He sure is." Gibbs says and kisses me on the cheek. "Congrats!"They say and soon we all head home. "Well, that went great," I say as we climb into bed. "Yeah, it sure did," Gibbs says and pulls me into his arms. I sigh and close my eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
